


A Lovely Night

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: The Greenfeld-Spiers vs the World [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Big Hero 6 (2014) References, M/M, Multi, Popcorn, Puppy Love, and a dog, family movie night, it has their kids, like one reference that's it, listed as multi because there is a couple of a nonbinary and male character, maybe two, spiderverse, that's who the OCs are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Simon and Bram are at home one night when their kids ambush them. All fluff, no beta reading we die like warriors.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Simon Spier & Original Character(s), Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: The Greenfeld-Spiers vs the World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668160
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic for this fandom but I can pretty much guarantee it won’t be the last. Written on paper in my Chem class but finished in my History.  
> Also, shameless plug—do you want to support a queer teen author? I write books, which you can find here(https://www.amazon.com/Lost-Kingdom-Legends-Sword/dp/1791565409/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=jasper+hunter+howlter&qid=1582763687&sr=8-1). Sorry that they’re expensive, I’m trying to make money so I can move out and…you know, be myself and all that jazz.  
> On with the fic!

* * *

It was their anniversary, and they were sitting on the couch watching _Spiderverse._

Curled into Bram’s side, Simon took his husband’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I love you, Bram.” He whispered that with every kiss, hearing the rumble in Bram’s chest as he did.

Looking down, Bram pressed his lips to the top of Simon’s head and inhaled before speaking, “I love you, too, Si.” On the opposite side of the room, there was some not-so-quiet giggling, and both men straightened up. “Emily, Adrien, Milo, that better not be you! Bedtime was an hour ago!”

The twelve-year-old and her two brothers, who were ten and eight, emerged from the couch with slightly guilty looks. “Sorry, Papa. We wanted to hang out with you and Dad. _Plus_ , it _is_ a _weekend_.”

Simon and Bram exchanged a glance, and the latter sighed. “Alright, you can come watch, but it’s bedtime after this. Let me guess, Shawn, Montana, and Arizona are hiding, too?”

The older of the twins, Montana, flipped over the couch and landed by Bram. Looking up at him, she grinned, dark eyes sparkling. “Nah, Shawn’s with _Ryan_. In his room.”

Out of nowhere, popcorn hit Montana in the face as her brother and his datefriend poked their heads out of the kitchen. “That’s a lie! Besides, at least _I_ wasn’t _making out_ with my damn—”

“Shawn, language!” Simon shot Bram an amused look and pulled Milo closer, burying his nose in their youngest son’s spiky dark brown har. Emily and Adrien were lying on his legs, shoving each other and laughing. “Stop fighting. Where’s Az?”

“Bathroom.” Settling into Bram more, Montana leaned her head on his chest and took a deep breath, shouting, “Oreo!”

“No, Oreo is _not—”_ Before Bram could stop the fluffy black German Shepherd, she was already on the couch. “This is anarchy! Society has rules!”

“Sure, Wasabi.”

“We’re not society—and this is a democracy!”

“Wrong again. This is a benevolent dictatorship—”

Smirking, Shawn jumped in, “And Dad is the leader.”

Laughing, Simon kissed his wounded-looking husband. “Darn right I am.” For a few more moments, Bram continued to keep his offended expression. When Arizona Greenfeld-Spier emerged from the hallway, though, he dropped it, and Simon started gently kissing his neck and jaw. “Maybe we should go watch in _our_ room…have some fun.”

“Ew, _Dad._ ” Flopping on the couch by her sister and kicking her legs up on the coffee table by her dad’s, Arizona sprawled across Oreo. The dog clearly didn’t mind, panting happily. Ryan and Shawn settled down on the recliner couch, Ryan carding their fingers through Shawn’s hair with a contented smile on their face. Everyone looked to Bram.

With a long-suffering sigh, Bram picked up the remote and hit play.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this as a series if people like it enough, so comment down below what you think or kudos or whatever if you’re too nervous. Anyways, this is set in the future where Simon and Bram have six foster kids: Shawn, 16; Montana and Arizona, 14; Emily, 12; Adrien, 10; and Milo, 8. Maybe I’ll make a short comic and post it on my tumblr (once I make one), depends on how I’m feeling.  
> Once again, (mostly) shameless plug. Do you like medieval fantasy? Do you like science fiction? Do you like queer characters> Well, you might want to take a look at Legends of the Sword, a new book series by a queer teenage author (aka me). Here’s a link to Legends of the Sword: The Lost Kingdom on Amazon  (https://www.amazon.com/Lost-Kingdom-Legends-Sword/dp/1791565409/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=jasper+hunter+howlter&qid=1582763687&sr=8-1). Normally, I wouldn’t do this, but I have less than eighteen months to get enough money to move out and then survive/save up for top surgery and T shots. At the moment, some of the money will also be going towards getting a new binder or so, which only means I need to sell 6 books! Unfortunately, the queer representation is mostly hidden in book one, because at the time of the manuscript’s writing I was supposed to be closeted and I didn’t want my parents to stop me from publishing. It shows up more in books two on, and I’m working on more books with queer characters. In order to release those, however, I need your guys’ support and help. Even if you can’t buy or don’t want to, please ask your friends to look up the author name, since there’s an issue where the books won’t appear if you simply look up Legends of the Sword.  
> Either way, bye!  
> Goldstone_Wolf


End file.
